Snow Day!
by Lady Knight White
Summary: Summerkit only remembers warm Sun and blue sky's. When she encounters snow for the first time, she makes a fun game out of it! One shot for Adderclan, Snow challenge. Read and Review please!


Summerkit yawned and opened her blazing green eyes. Her golden pelt shone in the bright, white light. Her mother, Dawnpetal, yawned and glanced at her. "Summerkit, what are you doing up? Go back to your nest. You'll catch cold."

Summerkit cried, "How? It's not cold." Dawnpetal chuckled.

"Well, it should be, since it's snowing." Summerkit gasped. "Snow? What's snow?" She asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Snow. Snow... Hmm. Snow is... white. Frosty, yet soft. Crunchy, but fluffy. Wet, but dry. Snow... Snow is fun." Dawnpetal mewed, bright blue eyes shining. "Can I go out and see it, mommy?" Summerkit cried, bouncing around front of her. "Can I? Please, please please!"

Dawnpetal yawned tiredly. "Fine. Just come in when you start to get cold." Summerkit shot off out the door, landing face first in this cold, white thing. "Snow!" She shouted, leaping up and hopping up and down. "It is cold! It's so FLUFFY!" She yowled, making a few warriors wake up. She flattened her ears. "Sorry!" She called, then leapt about again, marveling at its coldness. She licked some up and shivered. It was really cold! Summerkit batted at it, shooting a wad at Glarepaw, her brother. He got smacked in the face and hissed, whipping around. Seeing at it was only Summerkit, he purred and tossed a lump at her. She jumped, and grabbed several balls, tossed them back. Her Sister, Snowkit, squeaked and grabbed a pawful, throwing it at Glarepaw. Then, Fawnpaw leapt out, tossing it at th kits. "Snowball fight!" She yowled, flinging clumps of the white stuff across. A few more kits ran out, tossing and giggling as the deputy watched, purring with amusement. Dawnkit, Flamekit, Spiritkit, Summerkit, and Snowkit were all throwing snow at Sandpaw, Fawnpaw, Flarepaw, and Glarepaw. A few warriors padded out of thier den, watching and cheering on. Summerkit whizzed around, dodging bullets of the fluffy object and flinging more snow. She advanced with Flamepaw, just as Featherkit looked out and squeaked as she was smacked with snow. She pawed up a ball and ran alongside Summerkit, just as Flowerpaw scooped up some snow and launched it. The young medciine cat had a brilliant smile, and she whizzed around, managing to get behind them. They were being attacked from front and back! Snowkit spun around, and Summerkit turned to face her brother. "Surprise!" She shouted as the three kits pelted him with snow. "Yay!" She cried as Glarepaw fell. "It seems like you beat me!" He mewed humorously. The apprentices stopped and helped him up, shaking out the moisture from thier fur and padding to the den to sleep again. Summerkit yawned, but then Flamekit tossed a ball at her. She grinned and began tossing more balls the kits dividing into two teams. "Summerteam, Attack!" Summerkit yowled. "Flameteam, Fire!" Flamekit cried, pelting the golden shecat with snow. The snow wars had begun again! Summerkit sped around like the apprentices did and began pelting the Flameteam with more snowballs into the afternoon. A few warriors stayed and watched, occasionally throwing a few snowballs as well. Summerkit kept throwing and flinging, leaping onto rocks, hiding under the white, sparkling snow, or popping out behind them. Finally, Flamekit Surrendered. "You win, Summerkit!" He meowed, scrambling back to avoid being crushed under the snowballs. "Yay!" She jumped in circles. Flamekit and his team smiled, but yawned and went to thier mothers. Summerkit swam in the snow, admiring its softness and brightness. The bedding that layed over the camp was like a crystal. Shining, bright, and beautiful. She sat with her mother. "How does snow come down?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Well, when the air gets cold, all the water from the lake that disappears, comes down again. And if it's cold enough, it comes down as snow." Dawnpetal replied. She groomed the young kit. "Ooh! But how does it stay hard? Hoe does starclan send it down?" Summerkit asked.

"Well, it's very cold today, so th Snow stays together. Starclan makes it cool enough so it'll stay together, and then they push it down for the kits and warriors." Dawnfall replied. She hissed in annoyance. "Summerkit, stop squirming around!"

"Sorry mom!" She settled down, waiting for Dawnfall to finish grooming her. "Can I go out later?" She asked as her best friend, Featherkit, came in and shook her fur.

"Fine." Dawnfall chuckled. "But you groom yourself! Go, go out and play." Summerkit grinned.

"Thanks mom!" And she ran out. "Featherkit!" She called. The small tabby shecat ran out. "Yeah, Summerkit?" Summerkit grinned. "Want to play hide and seek?" She asked. "Okay!" Featherkit said. "I'll be it!" She ran to a small hole and counted. "One... two... three... four..."

Summerkit ran into a snow mound, finding a small roomy hole inside. She sat and curled up, hoping she found a good spot. Featherkit's voice rang across camp. "Ten!" She could hear tiny footsteps thundering above. 'This is good place to hide.' She thought, but featherkit jumped in. "Found you!" She squeaked. "You're it!" Featherkit darted off, leaving a small trail of tiny pawsteps.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

After a long day, the kits returned to the nursery. A golden she cat yawned and sat by a pretty tortoiseshell. Soon, she fell asleep, dreaming of snowdays and snowball fights. 'I hope we can do this tomorrow!' She thought, smuggling up against the queen, lips upturned in a smile. 'I hope we can do this tomorrow.'


End file.
